


Awakening

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Blood has never looked so good</i>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly dedicated to Pike.  
> This story has been abandoned.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

The sight is rather amusing.

 

On the streets below a middle-aged woman is in the middle of getting mugged. Her cries for help and begs for mercy echoed throughout the side alleyway however no one in the surrounding building dared to open their windows to see what was the matter. A lanky boy appearing to be a teenager sits comfortably on a rooftop overhead watching in silence as the woman begs. However the boy has witnessed before such a sight before and he makes no attempt to call for help, let alone help the woman. The mugger scuffles with the woman for a moment before she finally releases her purse with a wail and the mugger reaches into the deep confines of his pocket as the woman falls to the ground. The boy sits up straighter now interested at the slightest smell of gunpowder and fresh bullets, he knows instantly that the mugger is about to pull out a gun. 

 

“God lady,” The mugger breathes slightly out of breath and just from listening to his rasps the boy realizes that the mugger is in his first stages of lung cancer, “It was just a freaking purse.”

 

“No please!” The woman sobs pathetically squirming as she attempts to get away.

“Sorry lady.” The mugger says genuinely tightening his hold on the trigger but before the gun can even go off; he’s hit from behind and knocked to the ground. The boy has jumped down from a ten story high building landing on top of the mugger. Consequently the force of the fall has broken the mugger’s back and three of his ribs. 

 

The mugger cries out in agony lying crippled on the ground and the woman watches in amazement as the teenaged boy slowly rises from his crouch that he has landed on the mugger and dusts him self off. The boy hasn’t broken a single bone in his body save for the small scratch on his left knee from the blow, however it seals itself in the time it takes for the boy to stand up. When he turns to face the woman she is trembling.

 

“T-thank you!” She blurts out sounding relieved, “Thank you so much young man! What you did was amazing-”

 

However before the woman can even get the next word out the boy has somehow managed to appear behind her. He swiftly but gently wraps a hand around her throat hauling her back against his chest and the woman if paralyzes trying to comprehend what had just happened within a second. 

 

“W-what?” She stutters out in shock and the boy presses his plump lips against her ear and hushes her.

 

“Calm yourself.” The boy whispers in a voice that seems to be inside the woman’s head. Stupefied she stands there blinking in utter confusion as the boy’s words seem to swim throughout her head and she finds her body relaxing although under no command of her own.

 

“Just close your eyes,” The boy whispers and the woman obediently obeys as she feels her body begin to fill with pleasant warmth, “This will only last a moment.”

 

However just a soon as the warmed haze has come something slices clean through her neck and the jugular vein. The woman does not even have time to scream as her blood is hungrily sucked from her and the mugger screams in terror himself as he watches his previous victim being drained before him. Finally when the boy is done he kisses the wound softly and sets the woman’s body down turning to the mugger with gleaming red eyes.

 

“W-what are you?” The man is sobbing now trying to play the mercy card, although it seems to escape him what the boy witnessed just a few moments ago. The boy steps closer and the mugger can now clearly see who the attacker is. The boy is tall in stature but disturbingly thin dressed in a tight black jeans and long-sleeved shirt that could be a second skin. He has high cut cheekbones with plump lips and the mugger stares in shock. This is the kind of a boy he would make fun of yesterday and maybe even beat up but now the tables have turned, drastically. 

 

“I’m death.” The boy’s smile seems to split his face in half as his jaw opens revealing two rows of sharp teeth opening back like a hatch and the man screams louder in fear as this monster draws closer.

 

“What’s the matter?” The boy asks although it comes out more like a ominously hiss, “Aren’t you ready to die?”

 

“No! Please I don’t want to die! Please!” The mugger begs feebly trying to crawl away but the boy’s foot comes down hard on his chest snapping the ribs that weren’t broken. The mugger coughs up blood bringing a hand to his mouth as the dark liquid pours out through his fingers.

 

“But your time has come.” The boy scolds playfully stepping closer and the mugger’s heart stops recognizing the look in the boy’s eyes, a look that he’s seen so many times in his own, “After all I’m very hungry.”

 

The mugger can only scream in terror as the young boy grabs his own upper jaw and pulls back violently snapping his skull in two. The sight is like something out of a horror film and a bloody maw is all that is left visible of the boy’s face as he walked closer. Grasping the mugger by the shoulders he hauls him up holding him slightly over the ground as the mugger screams frantically as the those two sets of shark-like teeth draw closer. He wiggles desperately placing two hands on each of the boy’s jaws trying to push him self out as the boy struggles to engulf him whole. Then finally the jaws come down snapping the mugger’s arms in two clamping down around his shoulders. The mugger’s legs kick desperately as his entire upper body is within the boy’s mouth but slowly the boy pulls and tears in opposite directions snapping the man’s body in two. His upper half goes down the boy’s throat much easier this time as his lower half drops to the alleyway floor forgotten.

 

The boy delicately wipes his mouth and stares down in distain at the bloody mess he’s left behind. Sighing he swiftly turns and walks confident that the police will not even find a trace of a third person there as he touch his face briefly with his fingers that have no fingerprints. There is blood down the front of his black shirt and smeared across his face as the open sores around his jaw slowly fade back to smooth skin. 

 

Take-out food has never tasted better.


	2. What's Set In Motion Cannot Be Undone

Soft white hands flutter over the numerous items stacked in the shelves of a local super market. He’d eaten well the previous night and the boy smiled brightly delighting in his activities feeling positively human. Although he was able to digest it, the boy had no use for food anymore but he enjoyed his weekly trips to the supermarket anyway walking through the aisles with his cart. Currently he was dressed like any other typical human, in sweatpants and his long black hair tied up in a ponytail, humming softly under his breath as those white hands flutter over some fruits. 

 

“Yum.” The boy smiles just reaching out for the plumpest tomato when another hand beats him to it. 

 

The boy blinks and quickly picks up his head confused at who would approach him like this. Although he was perfectly disguised and no one would consider otherwise, the boy had noticed over the ages that humans just tended to avoid him. He assumed the idea had to be something like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. The boy stares at the hand willing it to let go although the owner is reluctant. 

 

“Oh sorry were you going to pick this one too?” A voice calls. 

 

The boy looks up at the speaker and instantly is floored. The speaker appears to be the same age as the boy with long dirty blonde hair twisted into dreadlocks. Overall the human is attractive by human standards but it is the sudden tightening of the boy’s chest and the way his hairs stand on end that has captivated him. The boy has never before been so attracted to a human, true throughout history he’d had an ongoing list of lovers but he’d never been so attracted. The other boy smiles sheepishly repeatedly tossing the tomato in the hand and catching it in his one hand in the manner that makes the dark haired boy snarl.

 

“Unhand it.” The boy snaps eyeing the tomato bounce tantalizingly in front of him. He locks eyes with the boy staring right into his front lobe telepathically urging him to give the tomato to him but the other boy continues to stare expectantly. 

 

“What?” He asks concerned briefly touching his forehead. The darker hair boy steps back in shock at his failure, mind manipulation had become second nature to him after years of practicing.

 

“I’d appreciate it if you gave me back the tomato now.” The boy says trying to sound confident although he is momentarily panicking inside. Who is this boy? Why is he not able to be controlled?

 

“I don’t see why. I had it first,” The boy shrugs, “The name’s Tom by the way.”

 

Tom extends his hand out to the boy and the boy glares at it willing it to burn before him, although it seems that nothing seems to working out for him today.

 

“Well Tom I actually saw it first,” The boy snaps, “So if you’d be so kind as it to hand it over I’ll be on my way.”

 

“Gee all this fuss over a tomato?” Tom laughs tipping the brim of his cap back to get a better look at the boy, “Why don’t you just pick another one? There’s plenty.”

 

Then Tom swiftly turns and begins to walk away whistling to himself. The dark haired boy stands shocked clutching his fists at his side and desperately trying to keep his rage under control. Every muscle in his body is tightening ready to spring and attack as the bones in spine begin to separate slightly increasing his height. He knows it’s dangerous for him to lose control like this and he closes his eyes taking deep even breaths. However just as he’s about to calm down the cocky boy turns around again sending the boy an amused smirk.

 

“Hey!” Tom calls to the boy. The boy’s eyes widen when Tom tosses the tomato back to him and catches it securely careful not to break the skin.

 

“What?” The boy asks confused staring down at the fruit. Tom is next to the boy in an instant and the boy frowns at Tom’s speed instantly becoming more suspicious. 

 

“Friday at Tony’s down the street six o’clock, what do you say to that?” Tom smirks stupidly at the boy. 

 

“Are you asking me out?” The boy glares at where Tom’s arm is resting against his shopping cart, “Right after you stole my produce?” 

 

“I do believe it mine to begin with and that I gave it to you.” Tom chuckles stepping slightly closer to the boy and the boy freezes, “Why don’t we discuss this more over dinner huh?”

 

“I don’t even know you.” The boy frowns as his sense go wild he can’t get a proper reading on this guy, if he’s human or not.

 

“Well you could start off by telling me your name.” Tom says hopefully extending a hand.

 

“Bill.” The boy states shaking Tom’s hand slowly marveling at how it doesn’t feel supernatural although his insides are going crazy.

 

“So Bill what do you say, Friday?” As much as Bill wants to say yes he can’t help feeling that something about Tom is off. But a goofy grin by Tom makes Bill forget these thoughts and brushes them off. Even if Tom did turn out to be some serial killer he’d pose no problem for Bill. Who knows this boy might even make a nice meal?

 

“I don’t know,” Bill smiles coyly and Tom instantly perks up, “I mean you come out with it like that? I mean come on rather blunt don’t you think?”

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Tom laughs and Bill finds himself smiling too, “Was I supposed to charm you? Well let’s see… ah! I’ve got some meat here that’s ‘best if used by tonight’.”

 

Most people would have slapped Tom but Bill’s smile simply widens even more. After centuries on the dating scene Bill has heard just about every pick-up line possible, he admires it when his lovers are witty and finds it refreshing. 

 

“I’ll see you on Friday Tom.” Bill smiles taking hold of his cart and setting off.

* * *

Tony’s is small Italian restaurant just down the street from Bill and Tom’s grocery store encounter and when Bill arrives exactly on time Tom’s already there, sitting a secluded table in the corner. Bill’s exerted some effort into trying to make him self look nice letting his hair down and wearing a form flattering outfit but nothing outrageous. 

 

“Hey.” Tom smiles warmly getting up and gesturing towards the vacant chair. Bill arches an eyebrow in surprise and sits down allowing Tom to push in his chair like a proper gentleman. 

 

“Hi.” Bill smiles gracefully sitting down staring at Tom over the candles on the table. The whole setting seems uncomfortably intimate and Tom squirms in his seat fiddling with his napkin. Bill’s smile tightens and he slowly takes a sip of water cursing him self for following through with this. 

 

“If I flip a coin,” Tom started out slowly, “What do you reckon my chances are of getting head?”

 

Bill inhales water up his nose and stares back at Tom in shock wondering if he heard that right. Meanwhile Tom seems to gauging Bill’s reaction and smirking at Bill’s shocked face.

 

“I’m sorry?” Bill asks brushing some hair behind his ear, “I don’t think I heard you?”

 

“Just thinking out loud.” Tom smiles knowingly and Bill begins to laugh.

 

The dinner runs smoothly after that with Tom occasionally dropping lame pick-up lines that Bill laughs kindly at. And as time carries on Bill finds himself relaxing and truly having fun. The two talk about everything from Tom’s childhood to Bill’s supposed job neither realizing how much time had gone by until the waiter stops announcing that the restaurant will be closing soon.

 

After that the check it paid, phone numbers are exchanged as Tom and Bill go their separate ways. Bill surprised that he’d completely forgotten about eating Tom after the date and Tom smiling like an idiot to himself. 

 

And with that everything was set in motion.


End file.
